Despite loneliness, love overcomes
by secretspy9360
Summary: Harry has been pushing people off, spending most of his time by the fire thinking. One night, when Ginny comes to talk to him, confessions are made. Fluff and Smut!


"You should get some sleep,"

"Sure thing, mother." Harry snapped back at her.

Ginny made her way from the door frame to sit next to the black haired boy who'd been there for hours. The fire had begun to die down and a low glow lit the room.

"Harry, you can't keep staying up like this." She sat next to him on the floor.

"Oh, so now you've been watching me too? An evil wizard, your parents, and now, _you._"

"Harry, we all care about you is all." She said, ignoring his last words.

"That's nice, caring only gets you so far."

"With that attitude, you'll never win."

He was silent and his eyes were filled with sadness and terror.

"Harry, please, just, get some sleep." She pleaded with him, gently touching the side of his face with her hand.

"Ginny, you should go to bed. Don't worry about me, I'm just the bloody Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One." He looked away from her pushing her hand from his face.

"No, Harry, you're more than that. Much more, and I have to care, we all do."

"No, you don't." He put his face in his hands.

"Harry!" She said angrily, standing up. "Why do you think this? Why? All we're trying to do is care about you, make you know you're loved and welcome. But all you do is rub us off!"

"Ginny, I'm not worth being cared about, I'm not worth your time or anyone else's. When it comes down to it, I'm the only one who can do this, the only one who will have to finish him off in the end. Just do me a favor and stop worrying and caring." He bit back, his head now up.

"Harry, I can't stop worrying, I just can't!"

"Why?" He said angrily, now standing as well.

"Harry, just, I do."

"No Ginny, give me one good reason why."

"Fine Harry, you know why? Because I love you." She said, her eyes now glossy.

"What?" Harry asked, stunned.

"I love you, I always have, and I always will. I want to marry you Harry, I want to have your kids, I want to be by your side when we see our grandchildren born. I want to grow old with you and always be by your side,. I love you Harry." She said, her eyes becoming teary.

"Ginny," He said, slowly advancing towards her. "Why haven't you ever told me that before?"

"I didn't think you'd listen, I thought you'd rub me off because of the war." She said gulping as he slowly advanced towards her. She could feel butterflies in her stomach.

"How could you think that?"

"You haven't been the most social person lately." She said now having second thoughts on her confession.

"Ginny, I'm hurt that you thought that." He was now roughly four inches from her. "I would have taken it in very thoroughly, like I am now."

"Er," She was unable to speak, astonished at how close he was to her.

He put his right hand on her cheek and his left around her waist pulling her to him and her face flushed with embaressmant.

"Don't be embaressed, Gin." He said rubbing his thumb on her cheek smiling. "Want to know a secret?"

"Sure," She stuttered, her face growing more and more red as the time went on.

"Gin," He put his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes. "You mean the world to me."

"How much does the world mean to you?" She said her heart beating a thousand miles a minute and all her thoughts vanished from her mind.

"Well," He began, removing his forehead from hers and pulling her to him making her shiver. He kissed her cheek and she was sure her heart would explode.

"With you in it, no amount of words could express it." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers over her again. "I love you too Gin, more than you could know."

He pulled her into crushing hug, which harbored many feelings. As he loosened his grip, Ginny put her arms around his neck and pulled her head back to look into his eyes.

"For how long, Harry?" She asked, his eyes now harboring love and compassion.

"Well, not until you said you loved me." He said Grinning before quickly saying, "Just kidding, love, just kidding. Honestly? Whenever I saved you from the Chamber, and saw you laying on the ground. You were still and pale, and I thought you had died. My heart almost stopped upon seeing you, and that's when I knew. The fact that you could do such a thing to me when I hardly knew you. I knew it wasn't just death that did that either, because even after these four years, when I've seen death, never have they had such an impact on me. I knew I cared about you that very day, and that I loved you. That no matter who else I dated, or who else I fancied, I'd always want to be with you, _always_"

A tear slipped down her cheek and he brushed it away lightly with his finger leaving a small tingling mark behind it.

She leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. The kiss lingered on before she pulled back looking into his eyes again.

Her own harbored lust and love. Harry leaned down and kissed her again, harder this time. He broke apart from the kiss, picking her up emitting a squeak from her end. He went over to the single couch and sat down, pulling her on his lap.

She leaned in and kissed him hard, pressing him against the back of the couch. She licked at his lips asking for entrance. He obliged, and before he could push his tongue into her mouth, hers sprung to life. She moved her tongue through his mouth, massaging it, causing Harry to moan.

She removed her mouth from his and moved to his neck. She sucked and nipped and moved up, making him moan. She bit him lightly, making him hug her tighter. She worked her way up the side of his face before biting on his ear lobe.

His pants became tighter and he moved her face back to his, kissing her on the lips harshly. He moved his lips to her neck, finding her most sensitive area, make her moan and buck her hips.

He pulled back instantly at the feeling and shut his eyes tightly. She pulled back worried, before noticing his bulge in his pants below her. She became nervous and more turned on at the feeling. She shifted in the seat a little, making him moan, before getting up and sitting back down in his lap, facing him.

He leaned forward in the seat a little and she wrapped her legs around his back, pressing their wastes together, making them both wild.

He brought her lips back to his kissing her eagerly. Her hands went to his hair pulling his face closer to her, deepening the kiss.

His hand went to the hem of her shirt, working their way up underneath the cloth. She shivered at his touch. His hand went up her back and then around her front, near her breasts. As they traced their way up to her woman parts, he felt skin.

He pulled back, his eyes wide in shock. "Ginny, you're not wearing a bra!" He whispered as if it were taboo, his cheeks going red.

Her face was flushed but still red from embaressment. "I don't normally wear one to bed, and I didn't think we'd be doing anything like this."

"Do you want to be doing something like this?" He asked, uncertain and thinking rationally again.

"Oh God, please don't make us stop Harry." She pleaded. "I've wanted to do this with you for a long time. Harry, I love you so much!"

Harry laughed at her eagerness and she pressed her mouth to his.

His hands worked back up to her breasts, gently cupping them in his hands. She moaned with delight and bucked her hips again.

"Gin," He said in a moan as he lifted her shirt from her head.

Her hands immediately shot up to her breasts trying to cover herself, her cheeks flushing red.

He looked into her eyes, and kissed each of her red cheeks. "You have nothing to be embaressed about, love. You're beautiful."

She slowly pulled her hands away and he continued to look into her eyes, showing her that he understood.

He kissed her lips, and neck, trailing kisses down her body. He stopped when he got to her breasts to take in their beauty. He brought his lips down to her breasts, licking one lightly making her moan. He began to kiss and suck on her hard nipple, making her whimper for more. He lightly bit her nipple sending her in a frenzy.

She pulled his face up, and lifted up his shirt needly, taking in his toned body.

"Damn." She whispered, running her hands over them.

She kissed him again on the lips, moving her hips backwards. He moaned and wished she'd stop doing that.

Her hands went down to his groin, and his heart stopped. Her hand began to fumble with his belt, slipping down across his bulge as it came undone. He groaned and tried to pull her close again.

She got up quickly, pulling him up with her before hastily removing his pants. His boxers were hardly containing his large bulge and want. He removed her pants and knickers.

She put her hand inside the waistband of his boxers pulling them down, her left hand rubbing against him slowly. He subconsciously bucked against her, sending his bulge to poke against her lower stomach.

She finally had his boxers off of him and pushed him back on to the chair before sitting on him once again. The feeling of her bare skin on top of him, and her excitement dripping against him sent a good feeling through his body.

He looked into her eyes and her face was the reddest it had been all night.

She looked away before saying, "Harry, I'm, a, virgin."

He pulled her face to look at his and looked in her eyes reassuring. "Gin, I am too, but if you don't want to lose it just yet, I understand."

"Harry, I need this." She muttered to him before positioning her self on top of him.

Their parts rubbed again each other making them both moan with excitement.

He rubbed her right cheek with his thumb before kissing it. He moved his hand to her hair, softly brushing his hand through her hair before kissing her on the lips.

They slowly eased her onto him, before they could feel her hymen break. Harry stopped and looked into her eyes.

"We won't move until you're okay." He told her, care in his eyes.

"Harry, you're amazing." She told him before easing the rest of him into her.

Her eyes widened at the sensation. "That's in more than one way too." She said before kissing him eagerly.

She pulled away, before moving up on him and back down. With each pump pure ecstacy shot through them. Harry began to buck his hips meeting her thrusts. Ginny moaned.

"Harder, please." She said in a small voice. He gladly complied and began to buck his hips as hard as he could. She moaned louder and louder before her body tightened around him and her head shot foreword, biting his neck so as not to cry out. Without much success, her screaming sent him over the edge as he pulsated everything in him, into her.

He kept thrusting until exhaustion overcame him and he leaned back in the chair, her naked body lying against his.

"That was the best thing in my life." She told him whispering in his ear.

"I agree." He said running his hands up and down her side. "Ginny, I love you, be my girlfriend, my wife, and my life."

She looked into his eyes and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I'd love to." She smiled at him before lying her head back on his shoulder, and falling asleep with him still inside of her.


End file.
